


Salt smell

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Leap Year 2020, Ocean, Peaceful, Second person POV, Waves, beach, do not repost to another site, leap year post, no beta we die like men, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: I ran out of time but last leap year, I wrote something based around friendship. For my second leap year as a writer, I decided to go for peace.Have a lovely year, guys.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Salt smell

**Author's Note:**

> I ran out of time but last leap year, I wrote something based around friendship. For my second leap year as a writer, I decided to go for peace.
> 
> Have a lovely year, guys.

It’s a heavy, coarseness to the air, of sand and salt; the moisture frizzles your hair and the little bit of a breeze tickles your nose. It’s a good sort of feeling.

You leave your sandals behind and walk across yellow sand; the grains sink around your steps and are thrown away with each rise and fall. It’s warm, and you want to wriggle down into the sand and sleep. But, sand in your trunks and hair doesn’t sound too nice.

Theirs a little skreek if a seagull puttering out - _skreek eehk ehhk_ \- sort of like a laugh. Catch sight of the gull as it weaves across scarcely-clouded sky. You hear an answering cry, drawn out and far away. It falls as the surf booms into the shore, and you turn back to the waves, watching them draw back out.

The cold isn’t as much as a shock as you’d expected. The water is pretty temperate, if cooler than you prefer, still. But the sun beats on overhead and you go out past a rolling wave, to where the sea is calmer (but not still), and let yourself float on the rocking swell.

You’re not too far from shore, so you feel comfortable at least. Even without another soul around.

You close your eyes and sigh, the sun on your face and the cool ocean beneath you.

It’s nice.


End file.
